nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ban on Swearing
The Nitrome Wiki when it started up was a nice, clean place. It still currently is. However, when Bluefire2 came, he began to infrequently swear. This bothered me for a long time. I talked to him, and from what I saw, he thought it okay to use swearing to show how much he felt about something. I understood what he said, but I still didn't like how he swore. Before I thought I was the only one who was disgusted by this type of language, but from this, I saw that close to all of the Wikia users here were against swearing. Random-StoryKeeper suggested taking it to the forums, and that's just what I'm doing. Now what I am suggesting is to place these sentences in the Policy which will ban all swearing. *All swearing is banned. Whether it be swearing to prove a point, to show how much one thinks about something, or for insulting users. This rule applies for everything across the Wiki, talk pages, mainspace articles, and Chat. Images with swear words in them are also subject to these rules. **Misspelling swear words, having the first or last letter followed by symbols, using foreign letters to spell swear words, all count as swearing. If this rule is accepted, users will be warned for swearing. I have already thought up some other rules, and ban rules. *If a user swears, the swear word(s) will be blanked out by an admin by replacing all letters with a symbol. *If a user does swear, the word will be dealt with as mentioned above, and the writer of the message will be warned. If they have to be warned three times, on the fourth they will be blocked for 2 weeks. When there block expires, if they do swear another 4 times, they will be blocked again, but double the duration of the previous block. For further blocks, the user is blocked for double the duration of the previous block. These are rules I am proposing. Now what you, the reader, have to do is have a bolded word like Support or Oppose followed by a hyphen (-), and then your comment about why you approve or oppose this policy. I bring this to the forums not just because I am hotly against it and other users are, it's because it could affect the users who join. As Nitrome games are often played by people under 13, if they come to the Nitrome Wiki and see swearing, they may not be allowed to come back. These readers may become potential users who may go on to help the wiki, but cannot due to swearing. Swearing also affects the Wiki getting Wikia spotlight. It says in the rules the wiki can't use offensive language. If the Wikia Staff were to find this when we apply for Spotlight, we would be instantly disqualify from Wikia spotlight. Wikia spotlight could really help us get many users, and could be very helpful. Just a few words here and there can completely disqualify us from spotlight. Close to all of the community hate it, it can drive users away, can disqualify us from spotlight, and all these bad things because of swearing. Vote below! -- 23:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - I can see Santi's argument, and it makes sense, but if we don't have rules against it, they can swear anyway. I think the best way to stop swearing is to have rules against it. Also, NOBODY, put images with swear words on the list of not allowed things too. 23:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'- I agree with this way of dealing with swearing for it shows a person is immature. And because of Bluefire2's picture he posted I now know the F-word and I wish no other users would know the word at all. I support banning swearing. --Grammar Cat 00:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Comment - It's ironic how the terms of use says that "Nitrome Limited does not target the Nitrome.com site to users under 13 years of age", yet many of the users I've spoken to here are younger than I am. :/ 23:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :The terms of use of free game websites like nitrome are often ignored by people who just go there to play :games. -- 00:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::They have to say this so that there are Nitrome does not have to be punished if a user under thirteen has something bad happen (such as a virus or their IP being found), then it is not Nitrome's fault. An if this happens to someone over thirteen, they are old enough to be responsible. It's all about the legal stuff. Do you understand? If not, I will try to explain more clearly, or find a link that explains it. 12:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Ahh...I see. -- 13:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Support - While I myself am 16 and the swearing doesn't faze me, I often forget that there are quite a few young people here, and we need to respect that. SergerantJoe 00:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I am glad you feel that way. I've tried telling people to think this way before, but you are the first person that I have seen think this way. I respect you for this. 12:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Support - I strongly support this. Also, I like the rules, but I have a suggestion for them. Once they have been warned three times, then banned, I don't think that they should be warned again. Meaning after the first ban, the very next time they swear or use a strong word, they should immediately be banned. 12:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I don't know if there is many people like me who are a bit religious, but I find it quite offencive. 06:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Comment - Read this. Something like that should be instead of the first paragraph. It's simple: If the admins qualify something as swearing, even if it's not in the rules, they can do what says in the ban rules. Then, no other rules are needed. Anyway, the remaining words are okay. That's what I wanted before. About Bluefire2, he comes from a wiki where the users usually use words like that, and he did not want to offend anyone. If the rules are changed about what I said or not, I'll agree anyway. 13:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Uh... I think it's better if we have something written down so that new users aren't warned for something they did wrong that they didn't know. -- 13:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Support - OK, that's fine. 15:02, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I have a few changes I want to make to my proposal. *Along with Swear Words, Crap and Hell and insults worse than those insults are also banned. Users will be warned for using those words, but will not receive blocks as long as if they swear. All the same rules for swearing apply for insults these. I also wanted to make a change to one rule (based off what NTPYTO suggested): *...If they have to be warned three times, on the fourth they will be blocked for 2 weeks. When there block expires, if they do swear again, they will be blocked again, but double the duration of the previous block. For further blocks, the user is blocked for double the duration of the previous block. :If everyone is okay, can I close this topic and place the rules in the policy? -- 18:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree. 19:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I also agree. 21:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Support: I agree. thi9s is a major topic. 21:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, you can close it. 13:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC)